


The madness that is quarantine

by FJSoriano



Series: One shots that grew plot [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: -oh look at THAT it DID, All will be explained, Gen, I am praying to God that this doesn't grow plot, I'm back from break, Kym is a crack head as usual, The Author Regrets Nothing, a bit OOC but I'll fix and explain in future chapters, but with a reason this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: Kieran? Enjoying his weekendArdahlis? Struck by a deadly virus, forcing people to quarantine themselves for a week, causing a shortage of...everythingThe APD? Assigned officers to checkpoints around the precinct to ensure public safetyKym? She doesn't really have much problems, until she learned that imports of foods will be limited (and that includes watermelons)William? Worried for where Lauren is going to stay and to take care of kymLauren? Determined to avoid Kieran as much as possible while staying athisapartment, and withhimfor an indefinite amount of time
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: One shots that grew plot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Pandemic Series!





	The madness that is quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo late, but better late than never right?

The door to his apartment slammed open, and there stood Lauren Sinclair; face mask wrinkled, face shield on the verge of falling, with the tiredness on her face more visible than ever. 

"Not another step there darling," He doesn't even turn to look at her, instead only raising the wooden spoon in her direction "You know the process, and don't worry, I prepared the bath as usual. Dinner's almost ready" 

She grumbled under her breath, angrily ripping the strings on the mask and throwing it in the trash. He turned his attention back to the stove, and the boiling pot that was calling his attention. 

He smiled to himself; a memory from what felt like so long ago, but really just a week before, ran through his mind as he finished cooking for both of them. 

* * *

Sunday 13, XX22 

Saturdays for him was relaxation day, and Sunday was chores day. It was a simple system, one he eventually got used to in the years of living alone. So following his schedule, he got up early, cleaned up the apartment before making his way to the grocery. It was a **lot** more crowded than usual, but he paid it no mind; perhaps a lot of people forgot to do their groceries yesterday, and was rushing to finish it today like he was. 

At the counter, he noticed a small pattern in the carts of his fellow grocers. Various types of canned meat, masks, alcohol, and toilet paper, _a lot of toilet paper._ Of course he couldn't help but wonder exactly _why_ people were buying in such large amounts. Was there an upcoming festival he forgot about? Perhaps a local gathering somewhere in Ardahlis? 

Whatever it was, at the rate people are buying, stores would run out of stocks quickly. And that was the reason he went home that day carrying 4 weeks worth of groceries with still no clue as to what was the occasion. 

A couple meters away from his apartment he sees his coworkers from the precinct, _for the lack of a better term_ , loitering in the streets. He approached them casually, as if he wasn't carrying half a neighborhoods worth of food. 

"What appears to be the problem officers?" If he was to guess, it was only semi-serious as kym was sitting at the pavement desperately clinging to Lauren's waist while Lieutenant Hawkes slowly tried to distance himself from the pair. 

Lauren took one look at him before sneering and turning away. "You were right kym," 

"REALLY?!" " **DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS LAUREN**!" 

"I won't need to see him everyday," she lightly gestures at him, continuing to avoid his gaze. 

"Hey, how did I get caught up in this?" He wanted to raise his arms in question and defense as he was used to doing when around Lauren, but the groceries in his arms wouldn't let him. His arms begged him to do so, but it would be a waste of food and money. 

"How about you just stay with Kieran," the lieutenant offered nonchalantly, like it wasn't an idea that Lauren would not be caught dead doing. 

" _Excuse me_?" " **No**." 

"Why not? I mean you two know each other, _and_ Kieran's apartment is close to the bridge," *again, his tone was completely casual. 

"I already told you, I got it handled" she proceeded to tear kym's arm away from her waist; and when she couldn't, she just gave up and started to drag kym along the sidewalk 

He looks back and forth between the women and the lieutenant. He was still baffled at the scenario that preceded him just casually saying hi. 

Luckily William took pity on him, "Because of the virus, we're being assigned to checkpoints around the city, and Lauren here-" he placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder, gripping it slightly, not allowing her to leave, "-got assigned near the bridge, which is around an hour drive from her house. And we were just wondering if you knew any available apartments near the checkpoints" 

"Well she can just stay with me. I have an extra room she can stay in" he supposed it wasn't as horrible of a choice as he first thought. 

"No . I don't want to owe you anything" she turns around, continuing to drag kym along the sidewalk, muttering curses under her breath.

He looks back at the lieutenant, being given a pleading look for Lauren, and an apologetic one for kym "Why don't you think of it as renting the room?" 

"Lauren, it's not a bad idea. Come on just say yes so we can get watermelons already! They're always more fresh at this part of town" 

Kym held Lauren's waist tighter, and started to shake her until an exasperated *'fine' was said. 

"If you're looking for watermelons, go to the right side if the market, second to the last stall sells the best watermelons as far as I know" he should really watch his words because kym suddenly sprung from the ground, gave him a tight hug (nearly making him drop his groceries), then grabbed the other two's arm before dragging them away. 

"KIERAN YOU'RE THE BEST! LET'S GO!" She shouted after him, already crossed several streets with her friends bragged along. 

That took care of the awkward goodbyes he would have had with them; it does however raise another problem. He didn't have an extra bed. He has an extra room, but it was filled to the brim with boxes of sketches, and canvases just laying around. It would take at least 2 days to clear up, and another for moving new bed. Where was he even getting a new bed in a few hours till sunset? 

As the problems continue to pile up, so did multiple suitcases carried by a certain ~~beloved~~ redhead that remind him to get to solving them as soon as possible. 

There was one question left though; what was the virus? 

That question was answered by the guy he bought the mattress from, which takes care of 2 problems. Adding another one but that was less complicated 

* * *

He prepared the table, choosing to wait for Lauren first. She came to join him a few moments later, hair dripping wet, clothes a bit more familiar than usual. 

_Wait_ -

"Is that my shirt darling?" He didn't try to suppress a grin, looking more like an irritating smirk for her

"Mind your own business," she rolled her eyes, gesturing him to sit down. He does so, never letting the grin slide. 

"How am I supposed to mind my own business when you're wearing my shirt like a towel? " He leaned against the table, not letting the matter slide. 

She groaned setting her utensils down "It was in the bathroom, so I took it" 

He wasn't quite satisfied with her answer so get just kept on staring until she finally said "Let's just eat," 

At least something good came out of the endless madness that is quarantine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't spend the last week writing or outlining. I took a break from Purple hyacinth altogether, but now I'm BACK and I'll be posting a new chapter everyday (at random again)


End file.
